Six Flags Over Gunsmoke
by BuggyChan
Summary: Obviously, the workers at Six Flags don't care much for the comfort and or safety of our Trigun heroes (and villains). So our favorite red coated hero, hand licker, workaholic, pudding addict, dissolute priest, and psycho decide to (DISCONTINUED)


Six Flags Over Gunsmoke

Summary: Obviously, the workers at Six Flags don't care much for the comfort and/ or safety of our Trigun heroes (and villains). So our favorite red coated hero, hand licker, workaholic, pudding addict, dissolute priest, and psycho decide to take a day trip to Six Flags!

A/N: Hello, I am still alive! Its just taken me so long to find the time to rewrite this story.

Vash: -cough- LAZY! -cough-

Buggy: -glares- AHEM! Yes, as I WAS saying... As some of you may know, this story was removed not too long ago because has something against script styled stories... Jerks... I mean! Uh, nice people! Don't hurt me... Ok, well, I crave reviews (they're as good as ramen if you cook 'em right!) and I love you people! Well... not if you don't review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting at a crappy Windows 98 typing up a fanfiction? No. And the same goes for Six Flags. I don't own that either or else I'd be rolling in the money.

-----------------------------------------

On the barren planet called Gunsmoke, we join our heroes striding along. Except... wait, Knives and Legato are with them? WHY?! Oh... yeah... becasue they need to be in this story.... Heh heh! Well, anyways, our heroes (and psychoes) walk through a supposedly deserted town. All around them brightly coloured pieces of paper float in the wind. The same papers are plastered on walls and the sides of houses everywhere. Wolfwood finally gives in to curiousity and examines one of the papers. He mumbles something about 'Six Flags' and them being over Gunsmoke. Vash follows suit and reads one of the papers. Suddenly and without warning he shouts "AWESOME! Lets go there!" He shoves the paper in Meryl's face, who, annoyed, snatches it from his hand and scans it.

"'Six Flags Over Gunsmoke'... Looks like some sort of amusement park... No, I don't think so. We'd be days out of our way---"

"What way?" Millie interupts, looking over Meryl's shoulder. "We're not exactly headed anywhere, Sempai," she continues. Meryl glares at no one in particular as she crumbles the paper in her hand. Vash beams happily as he begins to run in one direction. He stops and looks around then starts running in another direction. The two insurance girls instictively chase after him, followed by Wolfwood. Legato stares after them boredly and follows his Masta in their direction. Vash skids to a halt, turning in circles, apparently searching for the park. Meryl and Millie catch up to him, winded. Suddenly, Vash lets out a satisfied 'Ah!' and begins to run in the direction of a looming roller coaster, reaching high above all the buidlings and homes.

As they approach the park gates, Meryl stares up in awe. "Now, how the hell did we miss that?" Millie shrugs and follows Vash to the ticket purchase counter, Wolfwood at her heels and Legato and Knives coming shortly after him. Meryl sighs, defeated, and, too, follows.

Vash leading the way, each of them buy their tickets and head for the ticket terminal. Vash whistles as happily as a six year old and hands over his ticket to a bored looking girl taking the little pieces of paper. He is ussured through a metal detector and it goes off with a loud buzzing sound. Nearly jumping out of his jacket, Vash turns to the huge, burly security guard standing there. "Uhn, is there a problem officer?" he asks, nervously.

"Yeah theres a problem, broom-head. Ya set off the detector. Now, whatcha got, Mister? Some kinda gun or sompthin'?" Vash's hand goes to his colt. They aren't going to take it from him, are they?

"Nope! Your machine must be broken, Sir!" He said with a grin and made an attempt to walk off. The guard grabs him by the back collar of his coat and yanks him back. Vash lets out a little yelp as the guard forces him back through the detector. Stragely, this time, the alarm doesn't go off. Vash blinks at it in surprise. "Wow, it must really be broken..." he mutters.

"Whadjoo say?" the burly man growls.

"Er, uh, I said, 'Guess its not broken!'" He laughs nervously and walks a good distance away from the man and the machine to wait for the others.

Vash tilts his head, raising an eyebrow when the alarm does not sound for Meryl's derangers of Millie's stun gun, but when the thing doesn't go off on Wolfwood's cross punisher, he notices that a cord that stretches from the detector to a wall had fallen out of the wall. He'd unplugged it when he'd tried to walk away the first time. He watches the guard carefully as Legato and Knives stride through the machine. He really wants to get into this place.

As the companions join him, he ushers them on, hoping the big man won't notice the problem before they are far away.

They enter an arcade. Vash and Millie both gave slight squeels of excitement as they all gaze around at the blinking lights on the arcade games and large screens lining the walls. Knives finds his way to a skeeball game and begins throwing the balls at the score screen after it "didn't give me enough points! Dammit! I deserve so many more than that! Stupid spiders making incorrect machinery" Wolfwood started to play a pinball game, but ends up kicking it when he looses all the balls. Millie is watching Vash and Meryl as they engage in an air hockey game to the death. Legato, finding no games that interest him, wanders out of the arcade and to a hotdog stand not far away. He examines the hotdogs carefully before staring the man behind the stand in the eye. Suddenly the confused man begins putting ten hotdogs in a bag and hands them to Legato. The satisfied blue haired psycopath walks back to the arcade to find Knives and Wolfwood both being yelled at and yelling back to the arcade workers and Meryl and Vash both yelling at eachother whilst Millie tries desperately to calm them down. In no time flat they're all kicked out of the arcade.

Eventually, the companions discover a ride shaped like a ship that swings from side to side. Vash yells out "Hey! A swinging ship!" and when he pushes his way to the front of the line with the others right behind him and climbs onto the ride, shouts "All aboard!"

As Knives passes the red clad man, he says to his brother "Thats for trains, dumbass." Vash flushes red as he, Millie, Meryl, and Knives seat themselves on the end of the ship.

Meryl blinks and looked about. "Hey, wheres Wolfwood and Legato?"

Millie suddenly points to the middle of the ship as it begins moving. "There they are! Hi Mr. Priest Man! Hi Mr. Legato!" she yells and waves her arm wildly. Meryl pushes Millie back into her seat.

"I wonder why they sat in the middle instead of on the end wi---" Vash is cut off by the end of the ship turning them upside down in an instant. He and Millie let of woots of pleasure from the tickling feeling in their stomaches while Meryl and Knives screamed and hold tightly onto the bar in from of them. By the time the ride has stopped, Meryl is muttering nonsense to herself with her eyes shut tightly. It takes all their strength for Millie,Vash, Legato, and Wolfwood to pry Knives and her out of their seats. As Vash steers her off of the ship, Meryl stares ahead blankly. "I'm dead, dead, I died, I'm dead..." she says. She takes a sudden sharp breath. "Great Gramma Stryfe?" she whispers. "Is that you?"

Legato squints at her as she gazes at him. "No," he answers simply and begins to walk away. Vash hits the short insurance girl on the head, earning himself a thwap on his own spiky head, once Meryl comes to her senses.

-----------------------

A/N: -sigh- Well, there you are! I finished the first chapter! ...again... but, anywho! I trust you enjoyed my return to humor, instead of angst! Though many of you did enjoy that one, I was shocked! You people are awesome! But not if you don't review! Come on guys, I know you love the story, you're just in denial! HA! Ok... I'm high. Sorry, I is back... Kinda...

Vash: You were never there, Buggy, never...

Buggy: -- As much as I deny it, I know its true....

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Buggy 


End file.
